


超極限突發“蜘蛛人：離家日”無料

by hexagonalkun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalkun/pseuds/hexagonalkun
Summary: *內含Quentin Beck → Tony Stark*大寫的ＯＯＣ，東尼含量極其薛丁格，全篇充滿瘋狂吐槽的小蟲跟很北七ㄉ神秘客*大量ＯＳ、注音文、顏文字*這裡ㄉ神秘客4一個外表帥氣行動帥氣但內心智障ㄉ反派ㄛ*滿滿ㄉ小蟲2劇透*ㄘ我邪教啦！！！！！





	超極限突發“蜘蛛人：離家日”無料

昆汀・貝克在被東尼・史塔克開除後，的確很想幹點大事來證明自己比史塔克這個長不大的屁孩厲害得多（絕對不是想藉此引起東尼的注意，也絕對不是以令東尼刮目相看為最終目標的）。 他努力了將近兩年，集結了一群對史塔克不爽又很有才華的人（當然這些人都比東尼遜，只有他比東尼聰明），幾乎完成了這個看似天方夜譚的立體投影計畫。然後，老天就好像要跟他作對一般，前一秒他還在公園裡慢跑以維持演出所需要的身材（不是為了勾引東尼，不是！！），下一秒他就差點被突然出現的汽車撞飛（喵的，在搞到東尼…咳咳…不是，是贏過東尼前可不能就這樣掛掉）。

然後新聞告訴他東尼・史塔克死了，天殺的死了，為了拯救世界而死（昆汀死都不會承認他哭了好久）。昆汀的英雄計畫在東尼死後立即險入瓶頸，好像他的一切動力都隨著那人的離去一同消失了。他行屍走肉一般的過了好幾週，直到他的合作夥伴之一查到東尼打算把EDITH，那個幾乎算得上鋼鐵人繼承權的東西交到一個16歲小屁孩手上（幹，他誰？我這麼愛…ㄜ…不是，是為東尼付出那麼多，他不賞識我就算了。現在一個毛都沒長齊的小屁孩居然得到他百般照顧，我要幹死這個小鬼）。

而這就是現在彼得被困在幻影中一點也不想逃命只想瘋狂吐槽的原因，這個看起來Ｂ格就超級高的反派先生，就這樣在他面前開始了他的“反派死於話多式”演講，只不過主題跟蜘蛛人一點關係都沒有（全部都是東尼呦OA<）。 此刻年輕的復仇者覺得他就只是個路人，是言情小說裡不小心跟主角走太近然後就被捲進爭鬥之中而炮灰掉的可憐人士。他應該吐槽嗎？他可以吐槽吧？他只是一個16歲的高中生，他不應該承受這個（哇，他說要是我再強一點東尼就不會犧牲了ㄟ，你知道嗎？這句話本來應該非常有效的打擊我，如果他不是梨花帶雨還講得好像東尼是為了救他而死的話）。 彼得現在有點埋怨自己平常超凡但現在只讓他感覺超煩的觀察力，他注意到貝克手上的戒指跟東尼的婚戒真他媽像（對不起我是好學生我不應該罵髒話。可是！這是什麼瘋狂跟蹤狂嗎？原來神秘客就是個夢男嗎？）。

於是路人，啊不是，我是指蜘蛛人就這樣在無盡的吐槽中不小心大意地被急駛而過的子彈列車撞了個正著。彼得帶著疲憊與終於逃過一劫的放鬆感，在列車上昏了過去（啊，終於，不用再聽那堆充滿粉色泡泡的“我超討厭東尼但我還是要誇他”碎碎念了。史塔克先生我好想你ＱＡＱ，你欠下的風流債我真的承擔不起rrrrrrrrr）。

在哈皮的飛機上彼得十分尷尬地問了神秘客是不是東尼的追求者，得到了“東尼有過一段幾乎天天都有不同一夜情對象的時間ㄛ >.^”的回答（ㄏㄏ，我不該問的）。彼得對自己的未來感到些許擔憂，如果蜘蛛人未來的反派都是跟他說他們是因為嫉妒自己所以才走上作奸犯科之路的話怎麼辦（雖然貝克看起來死都不承認自己愛死東尼了，但是，都說出“明明就是我先來的，你到底憑什麼”還不算赤裸裸的嫉妒嗎？）。

在前往倫敦橋阻止神秘客的計畫前，彼得突然意識到那時在酒吧裡貝克拐走EDITH眼鏡時講的那些貶低他的話，根本不是為了騙眼鏡吧？那根本就是他發自內心想要嗆他自認為的情敵而已啊？如果你去問貝克的合作夥伴之一，因為造不出小型反應爐而被開除的可憐科學家的話，他就會告訴你當時大家其實捏了一把冷汗。要知道，雖然Boss從來不承認，但他那一屋子鋼鐵人周邊、床上還放了東尼等身大玩偶完全是大夥都知道卻不能明講的秘密（真的，有夠誇張，他還有內戰時因為爭議太大所以只有超少量生產後就立即停產的、被收藏家譽為夢幻版西裝三套件ver.東尼公仔，我們沒有一個人買到那隻啊）。

在倫敦橋上，彼得終於奪回東尼留給他的東西，看著進入交火區還堅持開槍而被流彈波及的貝克，蜘蛛人難以理解他為什麼拼上性命也要殺掉自己（好啦雖然不想承認但是他知道啦，他果然被當成情敵了對不對orz）。昆汀也沒有想到自己超一流的計畫居然會被這個自己沒有殺乾淨的小鬼毀掉了（該死，這傢伙根本不是蜘蛛而是蟑螂吧？被子彈列車撞都不會死？），要不是這個小屁孩，他現在究應該被女王接見然後以“下一任鋼鐵人”的身份聞名於世了（當然這只是想取代東尼，才不是愛他愛到活成了對方的樣子(つд`ﾟ)）。

失敗看來已經是確定的結局了，如果不能打敗蜘蛛人，那至少可以毀掉他的公眾形象（我真是天才，這樣就沒有人會承認他是東尼的繼承者了）。雖然這樣他就得把劇本裡的自己寫死，不過就是一點即時特效嘛，還難不倒他跟他的團隊（你看我演得多好啊，還刻意提起史塔克的名字讓大家知道蜘蛛人才沒資格繼承鋼鐵人呢！天知道我多努力才沒讓自己不小心把東尼叫成我老公……幹，算了，我承認還不行嗎，我就是愛死了東尼史塔克，東尼只是誤會我了而已ヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉ）。 總之來日方長，雖然神秘客這個角色不能用了，但總有一天他會幹死這個欺騙東尼感情的死小孩（我不管，東尼一定是被騙了才會這麼喜歡他，絕對是！）。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完離家日之後，我深刻的覺得鋼鐵人系列跟蜘蛛人系列的反派應該互相聯絡一下，組一個“追不到史塔克互助會”。  
感謝韓(對這人就是幕後黑手)在我星期二看完小蜘蛛之後聽我抱怨那麼多ＱＡＱ，如果沒有你就不會有這份無料ㄌ。因為韓跟我聊了這ㄍ超級邪教，於是我在場次前2天決定開始寫這篇，前一天晚上才拿去印，真的是超級極限的啦ＸＤＤＤＤ  
謝謝你看了這ㄍ超迷你無料，希望你喜歡這ㄍ臨時肝出來的北七小短篇：Ｄ


End file.
